Usuario Blog:Magno Saiyan/Mis propias missiones
Ben's loves(sanvaletin mission) Mission giver:ben level:29 localitation:Ship interior Ben: oye ¿puedes llevarle estas cajas de chocolates a kai julie y eunice? Genial gracias,un momento¿y las cajas de chocolates? estavan aqui,esos killowats se los llevaron detenlos, Defeat 3 killowats 0/3 lleva 1 caja hacia kai kai: gracias mandale un saludo a ben ahora con eunice eunice:gracias dale esta pistola de lazers a ben ahora ve con julie julie: gracias dile a ben que mi partido sera en unas horas,dexter gwen y kevin se encargaron de limpiar el stadio ve con ben ben: puedes quedarte la pistola gracias por hacerme el favor Nano kevin:material problems(nano mission) Mission giver:kevin Level:12 Localitation:ship interior kevin: unos monstruos entraron a ese lair de fusion destruyelos ve al lair de fusion kevin kevin: unos monstruos de materiales,no pense que habria eso destruye 5 monstruos de madera kevin: ese monstruo de madera no es como los otros gwen: kevin ese es un fusion tuyo pero de madera kevin:debian informarmelo antes vence a fusion kevin madera ben: esas que son? rocas que se mueven? destruye 5 monstruos de roca kevin: otra fusion mia? o porfavor.. vence a fusion kevin roca ben: ahora metal? Destruye 5 monstruos de metal gwen:llegaste a fusion kevin de metal vencelo vence a fusion kevin metal kevin: cristales creo que hay que venderlos gwen:¿para que?para que cuando los toques hagan mas fusiones tuyas? ben: calmenze destruye 5 monstruos de cristal ben: hay esta fusion kevin de cristal vence a fusion kevin cristal kevin: un fusion de mi hecho de materiales como cuando me mute vence a fusion kevin materiales ben: genial un nano de ti mismo kevin Nano fuego:fire on rocks(nano mission) mission giver: alan Level: 6 localitation: pokey oaks south alan:llego fuego volando y entro adentro de el piso ¿puedes investigar? ve al lair de fuego alan:destruye 5 monstruos de lava monstruos de lava 0/5 ben: es fuego? al parecer se ve furioso vence a fuego ben:tada un nano fuego instantaneo Nano muy grande:Ultimate Big force(nano mision) Mission giver:Coop Level: 30 Localitation:Goats junk jard Coop:Oye un gigante verde entro y vio a megas y trato de destruirlo,por suerte no lo daño pero ese monstruo gigante vi que se dirijia a habitat homes Ve a habitat homes y habla un octus octus: ¿puedes ayudarnos? un monstruo verde gigante vino y tratamos de hacernos titan pero no pudimos vimos que se dirijia a el volcan de mojo ve al volcan de mojo y habla con mojo Mojo : oye un gigante verde vino y se le calleron 3 maquinas raras ¿puedes traerlas? ve por la pieza 1 (junto con los spawn simian) mojo: oye ese spawn simian se llevo la pieza detenlo spawn simian 0/1 mojo: ahora ve por la segunda pieza(con los wild wing) mojo:otra vez no se llevaron la segunda pieza destruye al que se se lo llevo wild wing 0/1 mojo: bien hecho ve por la tercera pieza esta con los doom digger mojo: otra vez se la llevaron.. doom digger 0/1 mojo: bien hecho traime las piezas,un momento.... es un plano de FUSE! dice que ira a orchid bay al castillo del rey helado ve al castillo del rey helado y habla con el rey helado rey helado: que QUE!? un monstruo gigante verde viene a destruir el castillo!? ve a detenerlo O TE CONGELARE gunther: wa wa Rey helado:QUE!!!?? YA LLEGO?! habla con finn en el castillo del rey helado finn: oye un monstruo gigante verde?no es ese que se fue a la zona infectada? ve a la zona infectada y ve al lair de fusion muy grande finn: Oye mira plataformas!y..¿Unos pies gigantes? vence el pie derecho de fusion muy grande 0/1 vence el pie izquierde de fusion muy grande 0/1 finn sube a la plataforma ve a la plataforma Mira mas partes Gigantes vence al brazo izquierdo de fusion muy grande 0/1 vence al brazo derechode fusion muy grande 0/1 Sube a esa otra plataforma vence a la cabeza de fusion muy grande dulce princesa: oye que es esa pequeña cosa? finn:ee creo que es un nano dulce princesa Nano Ultra t: tecnologic and power(nano mission) Mission giver : ship Level:7 localitation:genius grove Ship:ship ship ship Dexter:ship dijo : que un monstruo mechamorph verde y rojo ataco a baz-el ve a la zona infectada de genius grove y entra al lair de fusion baz-el habla con baz-el Baz-el: ayuda salvame de ese monstruo Proteje a baz-el mientras peleas con fusion baz-el(como la mission de vencer a fusion peludito) fusion Baz-el 0/1 Baz-el: bien hecho chico gracias por salvarme Love hurts(sanvalentin mission) Mission giver : Johny bravo Level : 17 Localitation : Orchid bay Johny bravo: oye ¿puedes darles saludos a algunas nenas? al parecer les gustan mis musculos ve con dee dee dee dee: eeeeh? Sera mejor que cuando regreses con bravo LO GOLPEES HASTA LA MUERTE! ve con bellota bellota: Esta bien este bravo ya me arto HORA DE GOLPEAR ve con burbuja y dile lo que quiere hacer bellota burbuja: a bravo eh?? ESTOY DE ACUERDO habla con bombon y dile lo que haran sus hermanas bombon: estan fuera de control!? descuida yo me encargare ve con johny bravo y adviertelo,Tiempo : 800(poco tiempo para que vallas a la rana de peach creek commons) si fallas: Bombon:Regresa Olvide decirte algo! johny bravo:sera mejor esconderme!(complete mission) Nano Biolobo: BioWoooooooooolf!(nano mission) Mission giver : Rex Level : 20 Localitation : Townsville park Rex:Oye biolobo escapo pero dudo que sea biolobo ya que era verde Habla con bobo haha Bobo Haha:no estoy seguro si era biolobo o no pero..atrapalo Ve a marque row(zona infectada) Rex: entra a la zona infectada y buscalo ve al lair de fusion biolobo Rex: en definitivo no era biolobo bobo haha: eso sospeche DETECTIVE HAHA A RESUELTO OTRO CASO fusion biolobo 0/1 Rex:que onda con esa pequeña cosa? Nano Upgrade rex:Nanites and Mechamorph(nano mission) Mission giver :Ben Level : 20 Localitation : Ofworld plaza ben: oye fusion rex regreso pero con un traje similar a ultra t ve con rex Rex:mi fusion regreso? crei que estava en Providencia HD ve a Megas last stand(zona infectada) Coop: oye ¿que es eso que se esta uniendo a megas? ben: dejo un portal de fusion persiguelo ve al lair de fusion Upgrade rex Ben: Fusion Ultra t! Rex: Fusion Rex vence a fusion ultra t 0/1 vence a fusion rex 0/1 fusion rex: ES HORA Fusion ultra t : DE UNIRNOS vence a fusion upgrade rex fusion upgrade rex 0/1 Circe on danger(San valentin mission)(creditos a kris tennyson) Mission giver: rex Level 20 Localitation : townsville park Rex: circe fue secuestrada ayuda a encontrarla ve a marquee row (zona infectada) Rex:mira un lair entra a buscar a circe enter fusion mutants lair Fusiones de "Los mutantes"!(el grupo que forman : van kleiss escalamandra ect. ect.) vence a fusion van kleiss 0/1 vence a fusion brecha 0/1 vence a fusion escalamandra 0/1 vence a fusion circe 0/1 habla con circe circe: gracias por ayudarme Your own Rex's ride (Vehicle mission) Mission giver:rex Level: 30 Localitation: townsville park Rex: te dare un rex ride si me obtienes unas cosas ve a hablar con holiday holiday:tengo algo para rex ,para que haga mas maquinas ve a hablar con rex rex: bien ahora traime otra cosa ve a hablar con circe circe:dale esta pequeña maquina de lazers a rex ve con rex rex: bien ahora solo una cosa mas, Ve a destruir a "Fusion rex Complete evo form" ve al lair de fusion rex complete evo form y destruyelo fusion rex complete evo form 0/1 ve con rex rex: bien hecho toma este rex ride Nano eco eco supremo: Sonic doom(nano mission) mission giver:eco eco level:12 localitation:city station eco eco: oye un yo gigante pero verde y muchos de otros tamaños destruyeron la plaza del heroe un clon mio los siguio y me dijo eso y regreso al lugar de los eco ecos verdes ve al sector v y habla con el clon de eco eco eco eco clon:destruyeron la plaza del heroe y dejaron muchos fusion lair y otros monstruos entraron y tubieron que poner barreras ve al lair de fusiones ecos ecos eco eco: destruye esas minis copias baratas defeat 10 mini fusion echo echo eco eco clon: pero esas copias baratas son mas grandes defeat 5 fusiones eco eco eco eco: bien queda 1 eco eco clon: pero gigante.. defeat mega fusion echo echo 0/1 eco eco: ahora son muchos fusion eco eco vence a los fusiones eco eco eco eco clon: ahora son muchos minis vence a los fusiones eco eco mini eco eco clon :aaaa(desapareciendo) eco eco: aaaaa(se hace supremo) eco eco supremo: ve a esa maquina tiene algo encerrado inretactua con la maquina de contencion de nano eco eco supremo Nano jeff: Spideers!(nano mission)(creditos a marcelo fernandez) mission giver : billy Level 10 localitation : endsville billy: ARAÑAAS LAS ODIO LAS ODIO LAS ODIO APLASTALAS CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS APLASTALAAAS! ve y habla con jeff jeff: Mi papa me odia!(llorando) me odia me odia nunca quiso que yo naciera ME ODIA! ve a la zona infectada de eternal meadows Billy: ARAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Jeff:ESCUCHA PAPA ESTOY ARTO DE QUE ME ODIES QUIERO QUE ME DES CARIÑO! ve al lair de fusion jeff Billy: ARAÑA VERDE!!!!!!!! vence a fusion jeff 0/1 Nano albedo to'kustar: Big punch!(nano mission)(creditos asanto10) mission giver:ben level:30 localitation:ofworld plaza ben: oye albedo se iso to'kustar otra vez pero esta vez esta mucho mas pequeño,como del tamaño de mega fusion eco eco ve al lair de albedo to'kustar(no esta en zona infectada) albedo to'kustar: Naddie me detiene! vence a albedo to'kustar 0/1 Nano fuego pantanoso supremo:Fire bomb(nano mission)(creditos a santo10) Mission giver:ben level : 12 Localitation : ship interior ben: fuego pantanoso supremo se libero pero esta fuera de control,ve a lanave de vilgax(con los teleports de mana) vence 10 bioids eco eco 0/10 ben: ahora por fuego pantanoso supremo vence a fuego pantnoso supremo 0/1 Nano inestable(v2):unstable nano(nano mission)(mi primer mision v2)(actualizable) Mission giver: dexter Level 4 Localitation : dexlabs Dexter: preguntale a computadora si esta lista la mezcla de nano inestable habla con computadora computadora : la mezcla esta lista pero tambien creo otros fusiones detenlos ve al laboratorio de contencion de fusiones(dentro de dexlabs) dexter: Los fusiones vence a fusion johny test 0/1 vence a fusion amfibio 0/1 vence a fusion van kleiss 0/1 dexter : La mezcla se iso un nano! Jake Slide(objeto) El jake slide es similar al slide pero con jake,este jake slide empieza en el sector v y termina en orchid bay aunque en este jake slide tienes que caminar y en el camino hay mini fusion jakes(nivel 4)que te dan partes del set de jake y tambien en este camino esta finn y hay objetos para otras missiones Test of the jake slide!(normal mission) Mission giver: Finn(al principio,medio camino y al final del jake slide) Level : 4 Localitation: jake slide (nota para esta mission se necesitaria estar en el sector v) Finn: A probar el jake slide ve con los mini fusion jake en el jake slide finn: Estan invadiendo a Jake detenlos! jake: Tranquilo mano toy bien vence 0/10 mini fusion jake,tiempo:600(poco tiempo ya que esta mission estaria recomendada para los usuarios de nivel superior a 6) si fallas:el conteo de los mini fusion jakes destrozados se reinicia Finn: TE ESPERO A MEDIO CAMINO! ve con finn a medio camino : tiempo 10,0000 (mucho tiempo porque el camino es muy largo) si fallas: finn: Regresa al sector v y regresa hacia aca lento al llegar : habla con finn Finn: al parecer no eres una tortuga o talvez si ve al final del jake slide,tiempo : 90,00000 (ya que esta mas largo) si fallas: Finn: Tortuga! al llegar: habla con finn finn: bien hecho el jake slide si funciona Nano benmomia: Mummys(nano mission) Mission giver:Max Level: 20 Localitation: ship interior Max: algo esta mal...ve al volcan de mojo ve al volcan de mojo y habla con mojo Mojo:una momia estava aqui pero desaparecio ve al lair de fusion ben momia Max: Es por eso que la radiacion de Corrodium esta mas fuerte que nunca,fue llenado de materia de fusion Vence a fusion ben momia 0/1(pero no seria facil porque sacaria tentaculos de papel hijenico xD por el piso para matarte pero son dificiles de destruir) max: La materia de fusion hiso al corrodium muy fuerte! ve al cuarto de el monstruo de corrodium de materia de fusion montruo de corrodium de materia de fusion : 0/1(tendrias que vencer a este para obtener a nano ben momia) Nuclear Bomb!(normal mission) Mission giver:Duke Level: 11(recomendado ser level 16) Localitation:Nuclear plant Duke: Johny estava jugando con unas..BOMBAS! y activo una REACCION NUCLEAR! johny: yo que iva a saber que eran bombas pintadas de balon de futball,ese chico verde me las dio y dijo que eran pelotas de Futball Ve a la zona infectada de nuclear plant Duke: Ve a la bomba gigante! ve al lair de la bomba gigante Johny: ESE ES EL CHICO VERDE! fusion johny test:SOY UN FUSION Y TE ENGAÑE NO ERAN PELOTAS DE FUTBALL ERAN BOMBAS johny : si ya me dicuenta vence a fusion johny test: 0/1 Johny: lo venciste! Duke: pero aunquedan clables que activaran las bombas destruye los 3 cables rojos (dificiles de destruir) (tiempo:3000) si fallas: Duke: Explocion nuclear!corran corran! johny: bien hecho ahora sal de la bomba sal de la bomba y habla con johny(para completar la mission) Nano guia(informacion) Nano guia es un nano especial,te lo dan depende del guia que elijas,estos son algunos nano guias Nano computadora : elije a dexter como guia Nano gwen : Elije a ben como guia Nano Tablon : elije a edd como guia Nano Ace : Elije a mojo como guia Nano Princesa grumosa : purple cloud (nano mission) Mission giver: Finn Level : 16 Localitation : Orchid bay (fuera del castillo del rey helado) Finn: la princesa grumosa fue secuestrada por el rey helado detenlo ve con el rey helado rey helado : no e secuestrado a NADDIE! jake: finn ese tipo no era el rey helado gunther : wawawawawawa Rey helado:Gunther dijo que si no es ese tipo verde volador ve al lair de fusion rey helado(en la zona infectada de orchid bay) vence a fusion rey helado y gunther fusion gunther : 0/1 fusion rey helado : 0/1 Finn:¿y la princesa grumosa? vence a fusion princesa grumosa Nano Guia: Who its you guide?(nano mission) con dexter guia: Mission giver : dexter Level : 4 localitation:Dexlabs Dexter: por escojerme como guia tengo una sorpresa para ti ve a la zona infectada de genius grove al lair de fusion computadora y dexter Dexter: ahora vencelos vence a fusion dexter y computadora 0/2 dexter: tu nano esta listo regresa ve a hablar con dexter en dexlabs dexter: tu nano computadora esta listo interactua con la maquina de nanos Con Ben como guia Mission giver: Ben Lvl: 4 Localitation : Offworld plaza(lolololol asi se mueren ustedes rapido xD) ben: tengo una sorpresa para ti,ve al sector v ve al sector v al lair de fusion gwen(no esta en la zona infectada) ben: vencela fusion gwen : 0/1 Si elijes a edd como guia Mission giver: edd Lvl: 4 Localitation:peach creek comons Edd: te tengo una sorpresa ve a la zona infectada de peach creek estates al lair de fusion tablon(dificil de vencer) edd: vence a fusion tablon fusion tablon : 0/1 Si escojes a mojo jojo mission giver: mojo lvl: 4 localitation: mojo volcano mojo: sorpresa es lo que tengo ve al lair de fusion ace mojo vencelo ahora! fusion ace: 0/1 Nano Frio: Ice Or water(nano mission) Mission giver: Ice King(Rey helado) Level : 17 Localitation: Orchid bay Rey helado:Un monstruo de hielo paso y congelo a gunther ve a buscarlo y traelo Find : Iced Gunther(Not localitation in the map/no hay localizacion en el mapa) Return to ice King/regresa con el rey helado Ice king/Rey helado: OH GRACIAS como recompensa te dare una princesilla ¿QUE!?COMO QUE NO QUIERES UNA PRINCESILLA?! Ve al lair de Fusion rey helado Fusion rey helado 0/1 Rey helado: mmm.. hay no esta el monstruo que congelo a gunther Ve al lair de fusion Gunther Fusion gunther :0/1 gunther: Wawawawawa Rey helado: Gunther dijo que hay tampoco Ve al lair de fusion finn fusion finn 0/1 rey helado: Menos ve al lair de fusion jake fusion jake 0/1 rey helado : mucho menos ve al lair de fusion princesa grumosa Fusion princesa grumosa:0/1 Ve al lair de fusion dulce princesa fusion dulce princesa 0/1 ve al lair de fusion princesa arcoiris fusion princesa arcoiris 0/1 Rey helado:solo queda un lair ve al lair de frio(tiene necrofigianos de guardias) Frio y Fusion frio 0/2 Ascalon returns(set mission) Mission giver : Ben in ascalon suit Level : 60 Localitation : Diagon's lair Ben en traje de ascalon : Oye,alguien a clonado a ascalon y ese fue vilgax ve a vencerlo Busca a vilgax y destruyelo vilgax lucubra 0/1 Ben : Oye ese tipo se roba ascalon busca a fusion sir george y destruyelo fusion sir george 0/1 Night of the living nightmare (Normal mission)(basado en el episodio,la noche de las pesadillas vivientes) Mission giver : Ben Level : 40 Localitation : bellwood Ben: Ayudame a vencer a todos estos villanos Vence a vilgax 0/1 vence a aggregor 0/1 vence a kevin supremo 0/1 vence a gwen anodita 0/1 vence a hex 0/1 vence a el dnalien 0/1 vence a julie traje de ship 0/1 vence a albedo(transformable) 0/1 regresa con ben ben : gracias ¿QUE ES ESO!? vence 30 devoradores de sueños regresa con ben ben: gracias por cumplirme esta mission And its the end.. (Mortal mission) Mission giver : Ben Level : 100 Localitation : Orchid bay Ben: Hola Necesito tu ayuda para destruir a diagon ve al lair de diagon diagon : CRES PODER DETENERME? vence a diagon 0/1 Ben : ES HORA DE MUY GRANDE Muy grande : HORA DE SER SUPREMO Muy grande supremo : MUY GRANDE SUPREMO!!!!!! escala a muy grande supremo(si llegar hasta su cabeza estara ben para completar la mission) This,Its,The omnitrix!!!! (el nombre basado en el grito This its sparta!!!xD)(Especial mission) Mission giver: Ben Level : Chuck norris (xD naa nivel 10) Localitation:Plumber's base Ben: Te mostrare el poder el omnitrix Aunque tendras que hacer algunas cosas Ve al lair de albedo (transformable) y destruyelo Albedo 0/1 Ben : Ahora regresa Ben: Toma Un omnitrix cuidalo con tu vida Mechamorph galvanized (nano mission) Mission giver: Azmuth Level : 15 Localitation : City station (ship interior) Azmuth: Los fusions capturaron a mi padre!! salvalo!! Sal de ship y busca el lair de fusion retaliator Azmuth: ey...Ese no es mi padre!! Fusion retaliator : 0/1 azmuth: bien hecho left|thumb|Fusion retaliator(imagen creada y subida por ecoecoult.50)Avance de omniverse (no es mision) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLDHHqwFLmA avance de omniverse Angry fusions (Nano mission) Mission giver:Red bird (angry birds) Level : 20 Localitation : Catapulta mecanica gigante (orchid bay) Red bird: alguien se esta robando nuestra identidad y destruyeron partes de nuestra catapulta mecanica gigante ayudanos a encontrar las piezas encuentra la pieza 1 (Ice king castle) tiempo : 300 Encuentra la pieza 2 (city station ship) tiempo : 1000 encuentra la pieza 3 (city point) tiempo : 1500 regresa con red bird : tiempo : 1700 Red bird: gracias,ahora usa la catapulta Usa la catapulta(la catapulta es como el scamper o monkey skyway solo que no necesitas gastar dinero y el lair de fusion angry birds esta registrado bueno la zona) para llegar al lair de fusion angry birds entra al lair Vence a los fusiones de angry birds 0/1 (se cuenta como uno porque todos te atacan a la vez)(nano angry birds es como fusion angry birds) Angry birds.png|Fusion angry birds Retiro de misiones....... Hola...retiro mis misiones porque la wiki esta muriendo...no hay muchas ediciones... antes habia como 30 ediciones al dia pero ahora no.. Bye My blog... Categoría:Entradas